


Let Me Miss You

by glitteredcurls



Series: H&L one-shots [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: After last show of hslot, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, his husband is there of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredcurls/pseuds/glitteredcurls
Summary: Louis isn't halfway across the world during the Final Show. He's in the dressing room, waiting patiently for Harry to get off stage and return to him.





	Let Me Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> originally on tumblr; changed it a bit and wanted to put it up here!

The last show is finally over. Harry waves kisses to the crowd and walks off for the last time– for a while. The floor is still shaking and the walls are bending with the cheers. He's exhausted and barely able to walk without leaning against the stage platforms. He walks under the stage and back to the dressing room, adrenaline slowly dropping as the screams die out. The silence rings in his ears. It gives him an excuse to block out the rest of the chatter around him.

Harry makes it only a few feet before he plops down in a chair and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath for the first time knowing there won’t be an expected, timed exhale. Freedom never fails to feel so fucking good.

It isn’t long before Harry begins to feel someone pulling at his shoes, slowly slipping them off his feet. He tries to lift his legs and reach for them himself. The hands don’t budge. They start reaching for his suit jacket, sliding it off his shoulders gently. Harry tries to shoulder them away.

“No no. You get to rest now. You’ve earned it.” Louis says, barely speaking above a soft whisper. Louis’ hands stop to rest on Harry’s knees. He feels the fabric slowly, reaching up to his thighs before sliding back down, rhythmic and soothing. It's calming on Harry's twitching, trembling muscles. “You’re amazing.  _Always_ amazing.”

“Mhm, thank you.” Harry sighs. Simply opening his eyes seems like such a tall order already. He doesn’t want to miss the beautiful blue eyes taking him in, but the darkness is so peaceful. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Like I’d skip your last show.” Louis laughs, his hands patting Harry’s knees.

“I know you’re busy.” Harry says, hands fumbling to find Louis’ in the dark. “Lot of travel apparently.” He teases, raising an eyebrow and cracking one eye open. “Or so I hear, Mr. Styles. Earlier today you were half way across the globe. Go figure.”

"I heard." Louis says, squeezing Harry's hands. "Even though I've been sitting on your couch for the past two hours."

"Hmm." Harry hums quietly. Louis had arrived after Harry took his first step on stage, only being able to spot him in flashes in the wings. Knowing Louis was waiting made the crowd expand and stretch around him, warm and electric. He had this world in front of him, but also had another world, a single boy all to himself, waiting just behind the stage.

“Well, maybe you have  _two_ husbands.” Louis suggests with a soft  _tisk_. "That's next."

Harry laughs languidly, pushing himself to sit up and open both of his eyes. Louis is kneeling in front of him, hands and chin resting on Harry’s knees. His grin is smug but dangerously endearing. It’s like standing in the first beams of a sunrise.

“Oh god, I can barely be seen with this one.” He says, cupping Louis’ chin. “Pulled in eight million directions– and almost missed my last show.”

“I told you,” Louis said, leaning up and catching Harry’s lips in a kiss. Harry finally exhales, unsteady and soft. He grips Louis’ face tighter, thumbs resting on his cheeks. “Only thing I’ll ever miss is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is on the short side, but let me know here or on tumblr (@kissyboystyles) if you'd want more! My messages are always open for prompts!


End file.
